


Trial

by redwingto (SeramPangeran)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeramPangeran/pseuds/redwingto
Summary: "Few have attempted my trial; none have succeeded. What makes you think you are any different?"





	Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Written based off of a one sentence prompt from a dear friend. I'm trying to get used to sharing my work so please enjoy!

"Few have attempted my trial; none have succeeded. What makes you think you are any different?"

Prince Ivan stares down at the raggedy blond kneeling before him as he languishes on his throne. The man’s bright blue eyes meet his with a heated spark, although he does not raise his head from its lowered position.

“Because, Your Royal Highness, those who have attempted your trial only do so in order to gain fame and glory: trivial things in the ultimate scheme of life, things which last as long as the frail spring of your homeland. But I do this for the betterment of myself, Your Highness.”

Prince Ivan scoffs even as his eyes grow alight with interest. “The betterment of yourself? How conceited of you. Tell me-- how do you believe you can accomplish the task set before you?”

The man raises his head fully to stare deeply into the Crown Prince of Glaisil’s violet eyes. "Because this way, I can prove to you once and for all how much you mean to me,” he responds, dropping all formalities. “And because you're in love with me as much as I am with you.”


End file.
